Snow Storm
by AmoldineShepard
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey get stuck on a planet known for it's excessively long snow storms. Stuck in a cabin they must overcome their differences, including Rey's habit of contacting Leia Organa everyday. Reylo SPOILERS FOR TFA


My First Reylo Fan Fic. May end up being a full story, I really don't know when I am going to add a full relationship in but there is some flirting between the two. AND IF ANYONE INSULTS REYLO, BE WARNED. I WILL POINT YOU OUT. And I am a Sith when people insult my Ships. So if you don't like it don't read it and don't post Anti-Reylo in the Reylo tag.

(Also Mentions of two of my OC's that are from different stories, beware spoilers for one of the stories, and it's a major spoiler, the spoiler is from Youngling and I will get around to finishing that)

Also they are not related in this

* * *

Kylo Ren's Shuttle landed on a snowy world he didn't know the name of, she was here. He could sense her. His cross-guard lightsaber sat at his waist. He walked towards where he sensed her. _Rey_. The scavenger girl who had bested him. A Knight of Ren, when she wasn't properly trained. Kylo admired her for that. Kylo had been walking for a while before he reached the girl.

"I've been expecting you" Rey told him

"I see you've been trained" He replied

"You left your mask behind?"  
"Thought you didn't like it" Kylo crossed his arms, smiling a bit.

"I don't, it hides your face" Rey replied a small blush appearing on her face  
"Are we really just going to talk? Why did you call me here?"

"Uh… I wanted to speak to you" Rey muttered "About the bond"  
Kylo nodded "Quickly"

"You really are itching for a fight"

"I've been stuck in a starfighter recovering from our last battle"  
"That was six months ago"

"I was also meaning the injuries I received for my failure, I snuck out to come here"

Rey looked shocked as the wind picked up, the snow started falling heavily.

"Fine, to first blood only" She stated activating her silver 'saber

"Deal" Kylo Ren activated his cross-guard, then they launched into the dance of battle.

The snow storm had picked up and was blurring the two combatants visions both of them had lost their 'sabers in the snow making it now hand to hand combat. Using the Force to sense Rey's next move, Kylo side stepped as she launched towards him, causing her to land in the snow face down.

"I yield" She called out "We need to find shelter until this storm passes"

Kylo nodded squinting.

"There was a cabin I passed on the way here, it's not that far" Kylo called out "My ships to far and I presume yours is too"

Rey stood up nodding "Lead the way"

Kylo moved towards the way he had come from using the Force to sense where his ship was. They soon reached the cabin Kylo was talking about and true to his word it hadn't been that far. They both stumbled inside as the door shut behind them.

"You could have left me out there" Rey stated "Why did you tell me about the cabin?"

"Because then fighting the Resistance wouldn't be fun" He lied hiding the true reason.

Rey ignored the obvious lie, and studied the cabin, which seemed more like a house.

"I wonder who lives here" she muttered

Kylo had made his way over to the kitchen and picked up a note that had been deliberately left on the bench.

"No one, apparently the person who owns the house lives a few clicks north of here, she made this cabin for this purpose. Just incase anyone got stuck out in, ah the planet is Athilles" Kylo told Rey reading of the note

"Does the note say anything else?" Rey questioned

"That she's sorry for there being only one bedroom, but there is a sofa bed. Also there's rations in the cupboard and her name is Keira, or that's the name she prefers"

Rey nodded and sat down on the couch.

"You seem awfully calm Ren" She stated "For a Sith"

"Who says I'm calm"

"You just seem different"

"First I don't have my 'saber, second you don't want me to be angry, third it's hard to be angry when there is someone with a calming presence in the room"

Rey nodded suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

"You can have the bedroom" She muttered closing her eyes. Kylo Ren watched her from the kitchen as she fell asleep. Her breathing soon became steady and he walked over to her, he picked up the smaller figure in his arms, she was beautiful when she was at peace, no she was beautiful all the time he corrected himself. Kylo smiled for the first time in a long time. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her down. He pulled the blanket over her. Kylo contemplated on joining Rey in the bed but went against his thoughts. He walked out the room and crashed onto the couch. Kylo soon found himself in the clutches of sleep. For once in his messed up life, he had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The Planet that they're stuck on is of my own creation and is a planet in one of my other Star Wars stories.

The Planet is Athilles, and it is know for really long winters that can stretch up to two years of the planets cycle.

This will also be on Archive of Our Own under the name of Annabeth_Fett

(Sorry the First Chapter is short)

Also if any Reylo haters are out there stop insulting Reylo and stop posting stories of your hate.

Or I will use your username in a Reylo story, as a stormtrooper, (not this one).


End file.
